Bee Strikes Again, This Time With Jen
by Flumpermuffin
Summary: B's an accidental witch who doesn't know the first thing about controlling her powers. PLEASE R&R!! Chapter 3 added today! (Wed.)
1. Meet Bee, Jen, and DumbDumb, aka Broomy

"Bee!" shrieked Jennifer with a touch of both terror and awe in her voice. "Put me down NOW!!! You know what a fright heights give me!"  
  
"Relax Jen, we'll be fine! Just hang on tight; I've been practicing this trick for a whole hour." CRASH, THUMP, SMASH, PLOOP. Sprawled flat out on the tall grass, Jennifer glared at her best friend, who had recently acquired her dream of possessing witches' powers by accidentally falling into a magic circle of powerful witches. Needless to say she was anything but witch material, with short straw-colored hair, a dumpy figure, and the coordination of an intoxicated pickle. Learning how to control these new powers of hers was a long and painstaking process, literally.  
  
"Sheesh Jenny, don't look so puckery; with me around your face might just freeze that way," Bee cried out with a laugh. Jennifer rolled her eyes.  
  
"The things that I put up with! Honestly, how am I ever to become an accountant if I DIE? Think, Bee! For goodness sakes, what good are powers if they're always ATTACKING you?"  
  
"Yea, well I admit that I need a bit of brushing up, but just think of the good we could do for mankind! Honestly, you're so narrow-minded. These powers of mine could open a whole world of new possibilities, especially when it comes to putting that cheeseball-brain of a bully Mandy in her place. Think of it: snake hair, rabbit ears, warts, broccoli armpits! With me on the case anything is possible!"  
  
"Oh stop it," Jennifer giggled. "I admit the idea is appealing, but we would need a lot of time to plan it. No need to endanger anyone."  
  
"Well then come on! No need to waste time in this so-called 'prairie rehab,'" Bee frowned, pointing to a rather obnoxious yellowed sign. "That's the best excuse not to mow I've seen in a while,"she giggled under her breath. "Well, hop on!" With that Bee thrust Jennifer on the back of her broom and was high in the sky after only a single dip into the pond. 


	2. Run! Wait, Andelica's coming

SCREEACH! Plummeting earthward at high speed, Bee's broom, dubbed DumbDumb, had crashed right through the roof and flipped the two girls on Bee's bed. "Awh broomy, what AM I to do with you?" the young witch exclaimed with an exasperated shake of her head. "Andelica's going to be real mad when she checks on my later."  
  
"Can't you fix it yourself?" asked Jennifer, realizing too late what a mistake that would be. True, the senior witch Andelica was tall, intimidating, and powerful, but she'd much rather be in the presence of those piercing gray eyes than on the same planet as Bee when she was trying a new spell.  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot. Just look at this mess! It's not like I could make it any worse." With a clear of her throat and a swish of her wand, Bee chanted, "Ceiling, mess, clean up, and be, umm, best! Yea! Get fixed up again, be as good as new.hurry with the curry.good and true?!?" Suddenly, the ceiling started to bubble and froth, while an alarmed Jennifer inched her way towards the door.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Bee.ARGH!!! AHHHH!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! NOOO!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" To both of the girls' dismay it began to pour down cats and dogs, not to mention a couple of quite hot- looking men with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
Screaming their vocal chords to the grave, Bee and Jennifer bolted towards the door with an avalanche of animals on their tail. The parade had just about reached Jenny's house when a booming voice seemed to whisper, yet it was certainly not a whisper, "Stop." Instantly everything froze. Descending on her extravagant broom of swirling colors was the one and only Andelica, a look of dismay playing at the corners of her eyes and mouth. "Be gone," she murmured again, and the mess instantly vaporized. With that out of the way, she turned a steely gaze towards Bee. 


	3. The Academy

"Bee, how dare you conduct yourself in such an inappropriate manner? What have I ever done to you? Haven't you learned by NOW that though you possess the powers of a senior witch, your capability to handle them is non- existent?" Bee looked at the floor, for there was something about this chastisement that made her feel much guiltier than when scolded by her mother, even if both adults had said the exact same words. Andelica sighed resignedly. "Well, I suppose I would have been here within an hour anyway to register you, and this only proves the urgent need of yours for assistance," she murmured thoughtfully, while Bee and Jennifer, seemingly forgotten for the time being, glanced at each other with bewildered expressions.  
  
Briskly Andelica pulled herself together and snapped, "On the broom missy! And you there, child, I'm sorry you were exposed to such trauma. I'll send a nice little witch charm home with Bee, provided she doesn't lose it."  
  
"So long Jenny!" sniffed Bee, secretly signing and mouthing the words, "Were those guys hot or what?!?"  
  
"I know!" exclaimed a tear-choked Jenny. Then, as both friends exchanged looks of mourning for their lost fortune, Andelica swiftly sped off into the East.  
  
Bee gazed at the blur of scenery they were flying upon, occasionally clearing her throat. When that wasn't met with an answer, she asked timidly, "Umm, Andy-what exactly did you mean, back there, you know-"  
  
"Registration?" Andelica asked. Bee vigorously nodded, jarring the poor designer broom up and down. The senior witch sighed. "I was referring to The Bewitched Academy. The International Witches Council has decided their renowned summer school would be the best match for your unusual circumstances. There you will be surrounded with soon-to-be witches selected only this past summer as well as students struggling to stay in the academy. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you met one or two accidental witches there as well. It's a very basic curriculum, including classes on potions, spell writing, charms-"  
  
"So I'm finally going to learn how to use these babies?!?" Bee shrieked, fluttering her fingers into the air. "ALL RIGHT!!!!" With that, she fell off the broom, screaming the entire way down to the ocean beneath her, knowing that she faced certain death. Just inches from touchdown, however, she found herself plopping comfortably back on Andelica's broom.  
  
"I forgot to mention," Andelica grumbled, "Flying WILL BE included."  
  
Bee blinked a few times, glared at the back of Andelica's head, and carefully flexed each muscle. She really needed to get used to this whole magic thing. Terrorizing herself into a fitful frenzy whenever she fell off a broom couldn't possibly be good for her heart, and she was fairly certain that a witch could still die from a heart attack. "Well, maybe not," she decided thoughtfully. After rolling the idea around in her head for a few minutes, she tapped Andelica on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Andy, can a witch have a heart attack?"  
  
"I will if you don't stop tormenting my poor unsuspecting soul!" Andelica shrieked. That was the end of that. The two traveled the rest of the way to school in silence. 


End file.
